


Corpus Delicti

by Penitence



Series: Quid pro quo [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal does what he wants, girl!Will
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte spielt fünf Jahre, nach der Haupthandlung von Advocatus Diaboli.</p><p>Will hat sich mittlerweile ein neues Leben, ohne Hannibal aufgebaut.<br/>Hannibal wurde in der Zwischenzeit gefasst und befindet sich im Baltimore Krankenhaus, in seiner Zelle. Will ist gezwungen aufgrund einer Reihe grausamer Morde, bei denen ihr ihre Gabe nicht weiterhilft, wieder mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Und ein nervenaufreibendes Katz und Maus Spiel beginnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Augen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bin ich schon wieder. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich länger brauchen würde, bis ich eine neue Idee hätte. Aber als ich mir die Hannibal Lecter Filmreihe nochmals angesehen habe, kam mir die Idee für diese Fortsetzung.

Special Agent Will Graham, stand mit ihrem guten Freund und Vorgesetzten Jack Crawford im Haus des fünften Opfers des Serienkillers, der von der Presse den charmanten Namen ,,Der Schlachter‘‘ erhalten hatte und begutachtete den Tatort.  
,,Ich verstehe es einfach nicht Jack! Ich verstehe das Design nicht! Ich verstehe nicht, was er damit bezweckt!‘‘, rief Will erregt und spürte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

Der Serienkiller, dem bereits vier Frauen zum Opfer gefallen waren, hatte auch heute das Opfer geschändet und erdrosselt, doch dieses Mal hatte er zusätzlich, mit chirurgischer Präzision ihre Augen entfernt. Dem ersten Opfer fehlten die Lippen, dem Dritten die Brüste. So sehr sie sich auch drehte und wendete, sie konnte den Zusammenhang nicht verstehen.  
,,Wir drehen uns im Kreis und mit jeder Woche, die vergeht nimmt die Zahl seiner Opfer zu. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll‘‘, sagte Will erschöpft, während sie nach draußen ging um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Wills beängstigende Begabung, sich in die Denkweise von Mördern hineinzuversetzen und ihre Taten zu rekonstruieren, war ihr Segen und Fluch zu gleich. Doch jetzt stand sie vor einem Rätsel, dass sie nicht lösen konnte. Sie irrte in der Dunkelheit umher und konnte das Licht nicht finden.

Jack Crawford war ihr gefolgt und hatte beruhigend, seine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter gelegt. Als sie sich ihm zuwandte, schenkte er ihr einen viel sagenden Blick.  
,,Sieh mich nicht so an Jack, ich weiß was du denkst. Und nein, ich werde es nicht tun. Ich habe lange genug gebraucht um ihn zu überwinden und ich habe mir geschworen, ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen‘‘, sagte Will, noch bevor ein einziges Wort über Crawfords Lippen gekommen war. ,,Er ist auf den Geschmack gekommen, Will und er wird nicht aufhören, bis er das gefunden hat, wonach er sucht. Was auch immer das ist.‘‘

,,Du bist ein Mistkerl, Jack‘‘, sagte Will ohne Reue. ,,Ich weiß‘‘, erwiderte dieser, indes er sie entschuldigend ansah.  
Und Will wusste, dass sie verloren hatte.

 

Als sie am Baltimore Krankenhaus für kriminelle Identitäten ankam, wurde sie bereits freudestrahlend von einem aufdringlichen Herren, namens Dr. Chilton empfangen. Dieser sprach über seinen neuesten Zuwachs seiner kriminellen Gemeinschaft, wie über eine seltene und kostbare Rarität. Will konnte ihn auf Anhieb nicht leiden. ,,Ich habe leider noch ein paar wichtige Telefonate zu führen, daher kann ich sie leider nicht nach Unten begleiten, aber ich bin sicher, dass Eddie diesen Part gerne übernehmen wird.‘‘ Mit diesen Worten, betrat ein hochgewachsener grimmig dreinblickender Mann, Dr. Chiltons Büro.  
Auf dem Weg zu den unteren Räumen des Gebäudes, sagte Eddie kein einziges Wort und Will war froh darüber.  
Sie war mit ihren eigenen fahrigen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Unten angekommen, wurde sie von einem freundlichen Mann, namens Barney begrüßt, der sie über alle weiteren Vorsichtsmaßnahmen aufklärte.  
Als Will den steinernen Gang entlang schritt, klopfte ihr Herz wild in ihrer Brust, wie ein eingesperrter Vogel, in einem viel zu engen Käfig. Sie fühlte sich, wie ein Schaf, dass zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde. Sie hatte diesen Moment, sowohl gefürchtet als auch ersehnt.

Und als sie bei der Glasscheibe ankam, die ihn von der restlichen Welt trennte, erklang seine geschmeidige Stimme, ,,Hallo, Will.‘‘


	2. Hannibal

Trotz ihrer Nervosität, musste sie über die Absurdität der Situation fast lächeln. Wie Hannibal so in seiner Zelle stand, wirkte er völlig fehl am Platze. Will hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie wie früher, gleich zu seinem Esszimmer geleiten und sie höflich darum bitten würde Platz zu nehmen.  
,,Hallo Hannibal‘‘, erwiderte Will mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Hannibal begutachtete sie eindringlich. Sie war, wie eh und je, eine bezaubernde Erscheinung. Sie hatte ein wenig zugenommen und hatte jetzt eine noch betörendere und sinnlichere Figur. Ihr Haar, reichte ihr nun bis zu den Hüften und fiel in sanften Wellen über ihre Schulter.  
Seine Finger kribbelten, mit dem Wunsch sie zu berühren.  
,,Du bist noch schöner, als in meiner Erinnerung‘‘, sagte Hannibal und konnte beobachten, wie sich eine zarte Röte in ihren Wangen ausbreitete.  
Er erfreute sich daran, dass er sie noch immer so leicht aus dem Konzept bringen konnte.  
Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht, sie wirkte nervös und wich seinem Blick aus.  
,,Hannibal, ich bin nicht gekommen um Höflichkeitsfloskeln auszutauschen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe.‘‘ Ah, sie kam also gleich zur Sache, typisch Will.  
Hannibal schwieg und bedeutete ihr, mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung, dass sie fortfahren möge.

,,Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei einer Mordserie, ich verstehe das Muster nicht. Ich...‘‘ Doch Hannibal unterbrach sie bereits, ,,Ah, lass mich raten du sprichst bestimmt von dem so genannten ,,Schlächter‘‘, nicht wahr?‘‘ Will nickte schweigend und begann, von den Morden zu berichten. Sie ging nicht ins Detail, sie erzählte ihm nur so viel, wie sie für notwenig hielt.  
Als sie ihm alles geschildert hatte, erklang Hannibals amüsierte Stimme.  
,,Ich kann mich natürlich irren, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mir wichtige Informationen vorenthältst, Will.  
Du musst mir schon ein wenig vertrauen, meine Liebe. Es ist doch ganz wie in den alten Zeiten nicht wahr? Ich habe unsere Gespräche wirklich sehr vermisst und ich hatte schon befürchtet, dich nie wieder zu sehen. Was dir ein Fluch ist, ist mein Segen‘‘, endete er schelmisch, während er sie eindringlich musterte.  
Will spürte, wie ein eiskalter Schauer über ihren Rücken hinabglitt.  
Sie gab wiederwillig zu, dass jedem Opfer zusätzlich ein persönlicher Gegenstand fehlte.

,,Beim ersten Opfer war es ein wunderschöner Ring, wohl ein Familienerbstück. Beim Dritten fehlte ihre Halskette, die sie von ihrer Schwester zur Hochzeit bekommen hatte. Und dem letzten, hatte er das Tagebuch gestohlen.‘‘

Hannibals Lippen umspielte ein zynisches Lächeln. ,,Ich glaube Will, du hast dieses Mal schlicht und ergreifend nicht richtig hingesehen. Was hat dich abgelenkt? Hast du einen neuen Liebhaber, der dich Nachts nicht schlafen lässt oder belastet dich Jackyboy, mit seinen immer wehrenden Klagen, über seine arme krebskranke Frau?‘‘  
Jetzt riss Will langsam der Geduldsfaden, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte ruhig zu bleiben und Hannibal keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten, antwortete sie bissig, ,,Erstens, geht dich mein Liebesleben nichts mehr an! Zweitens, ist Crawfords Frau bereits verstorben und er hat immer noch mit ihrem Verlust zu kämpfen.  
Und jetzt hör auf, mit mir zu spielen Hannibal! Hilf mir oder lass es, aber hör auf mit deinen Spielereien, ich bin es Leid!‘‘

Hannibal hatte, durch seine verletzenden Worte versucht, seine eignen konfusen Gefühle zu überspielen. Im Grunde hatte er, aus einem Anflug kindischer Eifersucht herausfinden wollen, ob Will ihn bereits soweit vergessen konnte, dass sie einen neuen Mann in ihr Leben gelassen hatte. Ihre Körpersprache ließ jedoch darauf schließen, dass das nicht der Fall war.  
Hannibals Anspannung löste sich allmählich und nach einer längeren Pause, erwiderte er gelassener, ,,Gut, wie du wünscht. Vertraue auf deine Instinkte, Will. Was tut dieser Mann?‘‘  
,,Er tötet und schändet Frauen. Und die Entfernung der Körperteile und persönlichen Gegenstände, erscheint mir, wie das Ansammeln von Souvenirs.‘‘, erwiderte sie umgehend.  
,,Nein, ändere deinen Blickwinkel, Will. Denk darüber nach. Was habe ich dir einmal erzählt? Oberste Prinzipien. Simplifikation, was tut dieser Mann wirklich. Was ist seine Natur? Er will besitzen! Er nimmt ihnen die Dinge, die nur ihnen gehören und sie auszeichnen, sowohl materiell als auch körperlich. Ein paar atemberaubender Augen, vielleicht sogar wechselfarbig. Ein sinnlicher voller Mund oder geschmeidiges schönes Haar.‘‘ Während seiner Ausführungen, war sein Blick nachdenklich über das ihre gewandert. Will, hatte es vor Fassungslosigkeit die Sprache verschlagen. Hannibal hatte, wie immer mit allem Recht. Die Augen des letzten Opfers, hatten eine Iris-Heterochromie aufgewiesen und das Vierte war Modell gewesen.  
,,Gut, du magst Recht haben. Aber ich verstehe den Zusammenhang trotzdem nicht. Was genau, will er damit bezwecken?‘‘, antwortete Will und blickte ihn fragend an.  
Hannibal fing ihren Blick auf.  
,,Ich denke in seinen Augen, haben all diese Frauen ihre schönen Attribute nicht verdient.  
Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er nach seiner Vorstellung, etwas schöneres und vollkommeneres daraus erschaffen wird. Du solltest vielleicht nach einem Mann Ausschau halten, der sich für Marionetten Restauration oder Ähnliches interessiert.‘‘

Und Hannibals letzten Worte, ließen sie blankes Entsetzen verspüren.  
,,Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass dieser Mann, eine persönliche menschliche Marionette herstellen will. Und glaub mir, Will. Er wird nicht eher Ruhen, bis er sein Werk vollendet hat.‘‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Bombe ist geplatzt.  
> Ich weiß es gibt einige Parallelen zu ,,Schweigen der Lämmer‘‘, aber ich hoffe man erkennt, dass die Geschichte im Grundkern völlig anders ist. Ich dachte mir es könnte interessant sein, dass Will dazu gezwungen sein würde, Hannibal unter solchen außergewöhnlichen Umständen wieder zu sehen.
> 
> Es war gar nicht so einfach sich einen passenden Serienmörder auszudenken, aber irgendwie musste ich an die Hauptfigur des Romans ,,Das Parfum‘‘ von Patrick Süßkind denken und daran, wie er darin den Duft der Frauen einfangen wollte, um sich das ultimative Parfum herzustellen.


	3. Warum?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal stellt klare Bedingungen für seine Hilfe auf.

,,Oh mein Gott, aber wie finde ich einen solchen Mann? Es könnte jeder sein‘‘, rief Will verzweifelt.  
,,Um diese Frage beantworten zu können, bräuchte ich natürlich mehr Informationen. Vielleicht könntest du mir die Akte zukommen lassen. Hilfreich wäre es auch, wenn ich die Tatorte sehen könnte‘‘, antwortete Hannibal während er näher an die Glasscheibe trat. Will trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.  
,,Sehr witzig, du weißt genau dass das nicht geht. Und ich lasse mich auch auf keine Diskussion ein. Ich weiß, dass du sehr wohl in der Lage bist, mir zu helfen‘‘, entgegnete Will wütend. Was war seine Absicht? Wollte er, dass sie bettelte, denn sie würde es tun.   
Sie würde mittlerweile fast alles tun, damit die schrecklichen Bilder aufhörten und sie endlich wieder etwas ruhiger schlafen könnte.   
,,Bitte, Hannibal, der Killer schlägt jede Woche zu und uns läuft die Zeit davon.‘‘

,,Nein!‘‘, donnerte Hannibal und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, ,,auch dein Flehen und deine lieblichen Augen, werden mich nicht erweichen.   
Für meine weitere Hilfe, verlange ich eine Gegenleistung, liebe Will.‘‘  
Will stockte der Atmen doch er fuhr ungerührt fort. ,,Einmal am Tag ist es mir erlaubt für eine halbe Stunde diese Zelle zu verlassen.   
Und du, wirst mir dabei Gesellschaft leisten und falls ich den Wunsch dazu verspüre, werde ich dir helfen. Das ist meine Bedingung. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir.‘‘  
Will hatte seinen Worten, mit immer größer werdendem Entsetzen gelauscht und konnte nicht fassen, was er von ihr verlangte.  
Menschenleben standen auf dem Spiel und er war dazu entschlossen, die Situation zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen.  
Koste es, was es wolle. 

,,Warum tust du das, Hannibal? Warum kannst du die Vergangenheit nicht Ruhen lassen?‘‘, fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
,,Ganz einfach, Will‘‘, begann Hannibal, ,,Diese Mauern, werden mein Gefängnis bleiben, solange ich lebe.   
Also greife ich nach jedem Funken Glück, dass mir meine restliche Zeit versüßen könnte.‘‘   
,,Selbst, wenn ich darunter leide? Bitte Hannibal, ich flehe dich an‘‘, versuchte Will, an seinen letzten Funken Menschlichkeit zu appellieren.  
Doch Hannibal hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und sagte nichts mehr.

 

Als Will zu Hause angekommen war und ihre Hunde sie freundlich begrüßten, flossen endlich die Tränen, die sie die ganze Zeit zurück gehalten hatte.  
Sie hatte gewusst, dass es ein Fehler sein würde, Hannibal wieder aufzusuchen.  
Er würde solange mit ihr spielen, bis er ihrer überdrüssig würde. Und sie hatte keine Garantie dafür, dass sie den Mörder am Ende wirklich fassen würde.  
Und trotzdem wusste sie bereits, dass sie sich auf sein Angebot einlassen und bereitwillig, die Höhle des Löwen betreten würde.  
Wenn Hannibals Hilfe, auch nur einen winzigen Teil dazu beitragen könnte den Mörder zu fassen, würde Will alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um seine Bedingungen zu erfüllen.

Nach all der Zeit, hatte sie es langsam geschafft wieder so etwas, wie Normalität in ihren Alltag zu bekommen.   
Und jetzt würden alle alten Wunden, wieder aufgerissen werden und am Ende, würde sie vor einem Scherbenhaufen stehen.

Und die Frage stellte sich, wie weit sie sich selbst verlieren würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, Hannibal weiß wie er seine Karten spielen muss.


	4. Grenzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibals Hilfe, fordert ihren Preis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nehmt euch, eine Schale Popcorn und genießt die Show.

,,Wie schön dich wieder zusehen, Will. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich dich verschreckt habe‘‘, begrüßte er sie und sein Gesicht zierte ein charmantes Lächeln.

Will blickte ihn böse an. ,,Tu nicht so. Du wusstest genau, dass ich wiederkommen würde. Du kennst mich besser als jeder andere.‘‘ Hannibal lächelte wissend, ,,Ja, da magst du Recht haben. Aber trotz allem bestand die Möglichkeit, dass du nicht mehr wiederkommen würdest. Selbst ich, habe dich nie vollends verstanden.‘‘  
,,Sollte ich mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen, weil du mich als ein Rätsel betrachtest, dass du noch nicht gelöst hast? Ich bin nicht dein persönliches Puzzle, Hannibal. Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, diese Zeiten sind vorbei‘‘, antwortete Will.  
Darauf schwieg Hannibal, also begannen sie schweigend ein paar Schritte miteinander zu gehen. Will versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch innerlich brodelte sie vor Wut. Sie war wütend auf ihn und auf sich, doch vor allem galt ihre Wut der Tatsache, dass sie sich wie ein Instrument von ihm spielen ließ. 

,,Da unsere kleine Plauderstunde zeitlich begrenzt ist, sollten wir so langsam zum Kern des Gespräches kommen, findest du nicht?‘‘, schlug Hannibal vor und fuhr mit sachlicher Stimme fort, ,,Also was hat unser Freund, seinem letzten Opfer genommen?‘‘  
Sie blickte ihn scharf an und antwortete: ,,Er hat ihre Augen entfernt und die Präzision der Tat, lässt darauf schließen, dass er medizinische Kenntnisse besitzt.‘‘ Da Hannibal nachdenklich schwieg, fuhr Will mit ihren Schilderungen fort.  
,,Außerdem wurden, an keinem der Tatorte Einbruchsspuren gefunden. Sie haben ihren Mörder bereitwillig in ihr Haus gelassen.  
Die Opfer müssen den Täter gekannt haben. Vielleicht war es jemand, mit denen sie täglich in Kontakt kamen. Was meinst du dazu?‘‘, fragte Will und blickte ihn fragend an.

Doch Hannibal, schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, während er stehen geblieben war und sie unentwegt anstarrte. ,,Hannibal weißt du irgendetwas? Hast du eine Idee?‘‘, erkundigte sie sich und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
,,Wenn du mich so fragst. Ja ich hätte eine Idee. Wie wäre es mit einem Kuss, um der alten Zeiten Willen? Und ich denke, es könnte mir beim Nachdenken helfen‘‘, antwortete Hannibal umgehend. Will glaubte sich verhört zu haben und blickte ihn verstört an.  
Doch er schenkte ihr einen nüchternen Blick und ihr Herz sank mit der Gewissheit, dass er es vollkommen Ernst meinte. ,,Nein vergiss es‘‘, antwortete sie mit fester Stimme.

Hannibal versuchte, sich den Schmerz, den er durch ihre Zurückweisung verspürte, nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch scheiterte kläglich, denn seine nächsten Worte waren von einem grausamen Unterton geprägt.  
,,Gut ganz wie du möchtest, dann werden wir die restliche Zeit, damit verbringen schweigend neben einander herzulaufen. Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt. Wenn es nach mir geht, können wir die restlichen Treffen genauso ausgestalten.‘‘

,,Hannibal bitte, du benimmst dich wie ein bockiges Kind‘‘, sagte Will verunsichert, denn sie war über sein Verhalten mehr als überrascht. Doch Hannibal, schien von seinem Vorhaben überzeugt zu sein. ,,Ich habe dir meine Bedienung genannt, aber wenn du nicht möchtest, kann ich das natürlich voll und ganz verstehen. Ich möchte dich natürlich zu nichts drängen‘‘, erwiderte Hannibal und begann, weiter zu gehen.

Will wusste, dass Hannibal nicht einlenken würde, also trat sie auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn, so schnell sie konnte auf seine geschlossenen Lippen.

Hannibal war über ihre Reaktion so überrascht, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug.  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich wirklich, auf seine kindische Bedingung einlassen würde. Er kannte Will und ihre Starrköpfigkeit, gut genug. Darin waren sie sich ebenbürtig.  
Doch sie hatte es getan. Und Hannibal spürte, wie ihn ein unbändiger Hunger erfüllte.  
Er wollte mehr.  
,,Aber, aber Will nennst du das einen Kuss? Ich denke das kannst du besser. Du musst mich schon ein wenig überzeugen‘‘, sagte Hannibal und schloss den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen, indem er einen Schritt auf sie zu trat.  
Und er hätte nichts lieber getan, als ihr Gesicht zu berühren.  
Will traten Tränen der Demütigung, in die Augen.  
,,Ich hasse dich‘‘, sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
,,Weißt du Will, es liegt ein schmaler Grad zwischen Liebe und Hass. Die Grenzen verwischen nur allzu leicht‘‘, erwiderte Hannibal und blickte sie herausfordernd an.

Und dann küsste sie ihn, um ihn endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Doch sie hatte, die Situation maßlos unterschätzt.  
Seine Lippen waren weich und warm und erinnerten sie, an die Süße vergangener Tage.  
Und zu ihrem Entsetzen spürte sie, wie ihr Körper auf den seinen reagierte und sie eine Welle der Lust durchströmte.  
Mit wild klopfendem Herzen, löste sie sich von ihm und sie konnte sehen, dass auch er nicht unberührt, von ihrem Kuss geblieben war. Die Farbe seiner Augen, war fast gänzlich von seinen vergrößerten Pupillen verdrängt worden.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass wenn er nicht gefesselt gewesen wäre, wäre sie ihm und sich selbst, schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Und bevor Hannibal, seinen Teil der Abmachung einhalten konnte, war Will unter Tränen aus der Halle geflohen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, ganz schön heiß hier, oder?
> 
> Diese Art der Liebe, die Hannibal für Will empfindet ist zwar leidenschaftlich, aber zugleich auch zerstörerisch.  
> Ich finde es furchtbar, dass er sie so erpresst, aber er ist eben Hannibal. Und Hannibal macht halt, was er will.
> 
>  
> 
> Zum Kapitel: Ich stelle mir die Szene, wie in dem Film ,,Roter Drache‘‘ vor.  
> Hannibal ist gefesselt und beide sind durch eine ,,Do not cross‘‘ Linie getrennt.


	5. Vertrautheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will hat Hannibal ein paar Tage nicht besucht und versuchte, alleine an dem Fall zu arbeiten.  
> Sie hatte aber keinen wirklichen Erfolg.

,,Das ist alles deine Schuld. Du grausamer, egoistischer und herzloser Mann!‘‘, rief Will erregt, während sie mit schnellen Schritten auf Hannibal zu kam. Sie hatte versucht alleine, weiter an dem Fall zu arbeiten. Aber wie fieberhaft, sie auch arbeitete und wie schnell, sie auch lief, sie trat immer auf der Stelle. Sie fühlte sich, unendlich hilflos. Dieses Mal, hatte der Killer eine Arbeitskollegin getötet und sie hatte nichts, dagegen tun können.

,,Ich denke, du beschuldigst mich eines Verbrechens, das ich nicht begangen habe, Will. Vielleicht befindet sich, der Wolf im Schafspelz, in euren eigenen Reihen. Hast du darüber schon einmal nach gedacht? Ich an deiner Stelle, wäre vorsichtig, wem ich mein Vertrauen schenke‘‘, erwiderte Hannibal, mit ruhiger Stimme.  
,,Und wessen Schuld ist das, Hannibal? Ich weiß so langsam gar nicht mehr wem ich noch glauben, geschweige denn vertrauen kann. Du verwirrst mich und machst alles zu Nichte. Alles lief gut, doch dann taucht dieser Mistkerl auf und dann trittst du wieder in mein Leben und alles gerät außer Kontrolle. Ich weiß nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf steht, ich....‘‘ Doch ihre Tränen, erstickten ihre Stimme.  
,,Bitte Hannibal, bitte hör auf mit mir zu spielen‘‘, schluchzte sie und weinte, vor Schuldgefühlen, Frust und Angst.

Und dann spürte sie, wie sich seine Hand, sanft auf ihre Schulter legte.  
Will blickte erschrocken auf. ,,Barney‘‘, antworte Hannibal erklärend.  
,,Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Er scheint dich sehr zu mögen. Ich kann mir nur nicht erklären, wieso‘‘, erwiderte Will schnippisch, während sie sich ihre Tränen fortwischte. Hannibal, stieß ein leises Lachen aus.

Und dann breitete er seine Arme, einladend aus.  
Doch Will blickte ihn nur skeptisch an. ,,Komm schon, ich beiße nicht‘‘, sagte er, mit einem spielerischen Unterton.  
,,Du bist unmöglich‘‘, erwiderte sie und gab sich, alle Mühe ernst zu bleiben, aber es stahl sich dennoch, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
,,Verzeih mir, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Aber, dich Lächeln zu sehen, war es wert.‘‘

Will war sich nicht sicher, ob es das Richtige war, auf Hannibals Einladung einzugehen. Aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie sich seit fünf Jahren, nach ihm und seiner Berührung gesehnt. Also, schritt sie langsam auf ihn zu und er hieß sie, in seinen Armen willkommen.  
Und zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit, fühlte sie sich wieder beschützt und sicher.  
Er duftete nach ihrem liebsten Aftershave und nach Seife, doch vor allem, roch er vertraut.  
,,Es tut mir Leid‘‘, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und Will wusste, dass er sich nicht allein, für sein Verhalten entschuldigte.

Er strich beruhigend sanft, über ihren Rücken und als sie sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte, nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und wischte behutsam, die letzten Tränen fort.  
,,Ich kann von hier nicht viel ausrichten, Will. Ich brauche mehr Anhaltspunkte‘‘, sagte Hannibal mit leiser Stimme. Und sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Um eine wirkliche Hilfe sein zu können, bräuchte er mehr Informationen. Mehr, als sie ihm bis jetzt gegeben hatte.  
,,Ich werde mit Jack sprechen. Vielleicht kann ich dir die Akte bringen‘‘, antwortete Will mit belegter Stimme.  
,,Das, wäre sehr hilfreich‘‘, erwiderte Hannibal und strich zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange.  
Will hätte diesen Moment des Friedens, gerne noch länger ausgekostet. Doch sie wusste, dass jede Verzögerung, weitere Opfer fordern könnte. 

Als sie sich langsam, aus Hannibals Umarmung löste und sich zum gehen abwandte, ergriff er ihr Handgelenk und sagte mit eindringlicher Stimme: ,,Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig sein wirst.‘‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer braucht nicht, manchmal einfach nur eine Umarmung?
> 
> Ich werde das Rating, für kommende Kapitel hoch stufen.


	6. Sammlung

Sie saß über der Akte gebeugt, als Jack Crawfords Stimme, sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
,,Guten Abend, störe ich dich?‘‘, fragte er und Will konnte sehen, dass er gehetzt aussah.  
,,Nein ganz und gar nicht, ich habe mir nur gerade den Kopf über Hannibals Worte zerbrochen. Sag, denkst du wirklich, dass er die Frauen bestrafen will?‘‘, fragte sie ihn.  
Jack wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und antworte erschöpft, ,,Will, man kann nie wissen, was in den Köpfen dieser Verbrecher vor sich geht. Sie denken nunmal nicht, wie normale Menschen. Was immer, sie mit ihren Taten auch bezwecken wollen, macht nur in ihren kranken und verdrehten Köpfen Sinn.  
Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir diesen Mistkerl so schnell wie möglich fassen.‘‘

,,Ja, da hast du Recht‘‘, stimmte Will zu und fuhr, nach kurzer Überlegung fort, ,,Ich hätte da noch eine Frage, ich habe mir überlegt, ob wir Hannibal vielleicht einen Blick in die Akte geben sollten. Wenn er mehr Informationen hat und das große Ganze betrachten könnte, vielleicht könnte er dann einen wichtigen Beitrag zur Aufklärung leisten. Denkst du nicht auch?‘‘ Jack schien der Gedanke, dass Hannibal so tief in den Fall involviert werden sollte, nicht zu gefallen.   
Er schien eine kurze Zeit mit sich zu ringen, lenkte jedoch ein.

,,Ja, vielleicht wäre dass, in Anbetracht der Umstände, eine gute Idee‘‘, antwortete Crawford resigniert und Will nickte zustimmend. Als sie sich aufmachen wollte um alles nötige vorzubereiten, erklang seine Stimme erneut. ,,Will, warte. Eigentlich, hatte ich dich fragen wollen, ob du Lust hättest mich nachher zu begleiten. Seit Bella verstorben ist, ist es doch ziemlich ruhig und leer im Haus. Wir könnten uns etwas zu Essen bestellen und gemeinsam die Akte noch einmal durchgehen. Wäre das ok?‘‘, fragte er sie.

,,Klar, das klingt gut! Ich mache noch die Kopien fertig und dann können wir los‘‘, sagte Will und war durch die Tür verschwunden.

 

 

,,Oh man, ich bin pappsatt‘‘, seufzte Will, während sie es sich, auf dem Sofa bequem machte.  
,,Freut mich, dass es dir geschmeckt hat‘‘, antworte Jack und räumte die restlichen Überreste der Pizza, in den leicht überfüllten Mülleimer. Will ließ ihren Blick, durch den Raum schweifen. Die Küchenzeile war mit dreckigem Geschirr überladen und das Haus, machte im allgemeinen, einen unordentlichen Eindruck.  
Man konnte sehen, dass Jack, seit dem Tod seiner Frau mit allem überfordert war. Und Will spürte, wie sie eine Welle des Mitgefühls durchströmte. Sie kannte das Gefühl der Leere und Hilflosigkeit nur zu gut.  
,,Kann ich dir, noch irgendetwas anbieten? Einen Tee oder eine Tasse Kaffee? Ich hätte auch noch eine Flasche Wein im Haus‘‘, fragte Jack und riss sie damit, aus ihren trüben Gedanken. ,,Eine Tasse Tee, wäre nett‘‘, antwortete Will lächelnd. Jack nickte und begann, in der Küche zu arbeiten.   
Und Will, blickte in die Akte und war wieder ihren Gedanken überlassen.

Was ging in dem Kopf eines solchen Menschen vor sich, der Frauen schändete, tötete und ihre Körperteile stahl, um aus ihnen eine persönliche Puppe zu basteln. Was genau trieb ihn dazu? Was hatte ihn zu dem gemacht, was er heute war? 

,,Hier, bitte sehr‘‘, sagte Jack und reichte ihr den Tee.  
Will nahm die Tasse, dankend entgegen und trank einen großen Schluck von dem warmen und würzigen Getränk.   
,,Also, was denkst du, wie sollten wir weiter vorgehen?‘‘, fragte sie, während sie ihre Hände an der Tasse wärmte.  
,,Ich denke, das Beste ist, erst einmal Lecters genaue Einschätzung zu dem Mann abzuwarten. Ich denke du hast Recht Will, seine Hilfe wird uns, genauso wie früher, einen Schritt weiterbringen‘‘, antwortete er und setze sich neben sie.  
,,Ja, ich hoffe‘‘, entgegnete sie und betrachtete, nachdenklich ihre Notizen und die Fotos der Tatorte.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass Jack sie unverwandt anstarrte.   
,,Habe ich irgendetwas, im Gesicht?‘‘, fragte sie und fuhr sich mit ihren Finger, suchend über den Bereich ihres Mundes.  
Jack lächelte. ,,Nein, da ist nichts. Mir ist nur gerade wieder aufgefallen, wie wunderschön du bist‘‘, sagte er und strich sanft über ihr Haar. Und Will wurde nervös.  
Hatte sich Jack, mehr von diesem Treffen erhofft, als sie geglaubt hatte. Hatte sie irgendwelche falschen Signale gesendet?   
,,Jack, bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr, aber nicht auf diese Art. Ich weiß, du fühlst dich bestimmt einsam, seit Bella verstorben ist, aber ich kann und möchte diese Lücke nicht füllen‘‘, sagte Will um alle möglichen Missverständnisse aus dem Weg zu räumen und rutschte ein wenig von Jack fort. Doch er schien ihre Abweisung komplett zu ignorieren, es war, als nehme er Will gar nicht mehr wahr. 

,,Ja, du bist wirklich eine wunderschöne Frau, Will. Und du wirst perfekt, in meine Sammlung passen‘‘, sagte Crawford und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz, vor Panik schneller schlug. Er kam auf dem Sofa immer näher und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.   
Sie versuchte, sich seiner Berührung zu entziehen, indem sie vom Sofa aufstand.  
Doch, als sie sich erhob, gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach und sie wäre zu Boden gestürzt, hätten Jacks starke Arme sie nicht aufgefangen.   
Zu ihrem Entsetzen spürte sie, dass es ihr immer schwerer fiel, ihre Augen offen zu halten.  
Und als die kalten Hände der Ohnmacht, nach ihr griffen, war das letzte, das sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah, Hannibals besorgtes Gesicht und seine eindringlichen Worte, dass sie vorsichtig sein möge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ein plot twist, oder? Konnte man ahnen, wer der Serienkiller sein würde?   
> Ich hoffe nicht. Wenn doch, auch nicht schlimm.  
> Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu unrealistisch, aber ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, ob ich einen OC schreiben soll oder nicht. Dann hatte ich zwischenzeitlich, daran gedacht Barney zum Killer zu machen. Aber dann kam mir die Idee mit Crawford und ich habe mir gedacht, dass das einen, aus den Latschen kippen lässt.


	7. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Crawford, zeigt sein wahres Gesicht.

Als Will langsam wieder zu sich kam, spürte sie, dass sie auf dem breiten Sofa lag und dass ihre Hände, hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselten waren.  
Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer an und sie hatte große Mühe, ihren Kopf aufrecht zu halten. 

,,Verzeih mir, ich glaube die Betäubung war etwas zu stark‘‘, sagte Crawford.  
Will blickte sich suchend, nach dem Ursprung seiner Stimme um und fand ihn, lässig  
gegen den Esstisch gelehnt. Seine Lippen, umspielte ein zynisches Lächeln.  
Will spürte, wie sich ihr der Magen umdrehte, aber sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und atmete tief durch.  
Sie wusste, dass es ihr nicht helfen würde, wenn sie jetzt in völlige Panik verfallen würde. Sie musste Zeit schinden, vielleicht konnte sie doch noch irgendeine Fluchtmöglichkeit finden. ,,Sag mir Jack, wie hast du die Frauen dazu gebracht, dich einfach in ihre Wohnungen zu lassen?‘‘, fragte sie und spürte, wie ihre Armmuskeln durch die ungewöhnliche Position, vor Anstrengung schmerzten.  
,,Oh Will, du ahnst nicht, wie viele Frauen bereitwillig, einem gefährlichen Mann ihre Türen öffnen, nur weil er eine FBI Marke bei sich trägt‘‘, erwiderte Crawford mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
Will versuchte, sich ihre Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen, also fragte sie mit fester Stimme: ,,Wirst du mich jetzt auch töten und aus meinen Überresten, eine Puppe basteln?‘‘  
,,Nein, du bist etwas besonderes Will. Du, wirst mein Werk vollenden. Doch bevor wir zu diesem Punkt kommen, sollten wir ein wenig Spaß haben, findest du nicht?‘‘  
Mit diesen Worten schritt Crawford bedrohlich auf sie zu. Und als er nah genug war, trat sie ihm, mit aller Kraft die ihre schwachen Muskeln aufbringen konnten, zwischen die Beine und lief auf die Tür zu. Doch bevor sie auch nur ansatzweise in dessen Nähe kam, hatte Jack sie gepackt und auf den Boden geworfen.

Sie blickte ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an und er, strich ihr zärtlich das Haar aus der Stirn.  
,,Will, du machst es einem wirklich nicht leicht. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass auch du deinen Spaß an unserem kleinen ,,Stell dich ein‘‘ hast, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du es eher auf die harte Tour bevorzugst. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin flexibel‘‘, sagte Crawford und zerriss ihre Bluse.

Er schob ihren BH hoch und berührte grob ihre Brüste. Sie versuchte, sich seinen verhassten Berührungen zu entziehen, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und die Angst, drohte sie zu ersticken. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung, hatte er sich ihrer Jeans und ihres Slips entledigt und spreizte grob ihre Schenkel. Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft ihre Beine zu schließen, doch sie kam gegen seine Stärke nicht an.  
Sie war einfach zu schwach.  
Und Will schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als seine Finger grob in sie eindrangen.  
Die Demütigung und der Schmerz, trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab und weinte vor Furcht und vor Scham, weil sie so töricht gewesen war, das Monster dass direkt vor ihren Augen gelauert hatte, nicht zu erkennen. Crawford ließ seine Zunge, ihren Hals entlang gleiten und raunte in ihr Ohr: ,,Schhh nicht weinen, Will. Du begreifst es vielleicht noch nicht, aber du wirst mein Meisterwerk.‘‘ Und dann beugte er sich hinunter, um sie zu küssen.  
Doch bevor Crawford die Chance hatte, ihr mehr anzutun, als er bereits getan hatte, wurde er gewaltsam von ihr gerissen. Er wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert, an der er sich benommen aufrichtete.

Und im Raum, stand kein geringer als Hannibal Lecter, der wild atmend und mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen, wie der fleischgewordene Lucifer aussah.  
Er stellte sich schützend vor Will. Und Jack, griff ihn wutentbrannt an. 

Will beobachtete voller Entsetzen, wie die beiden Männer miteinander kämpften. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ihre geschundenen Muskeln protestierten und somit blieb ihr nichts weiter, als zu hoffen, dass Hannibal diesen Kampf gewinnen möge.  
Doch ihr Flehen blieb unerhört, als sie mitansehen musste, wie Crawford ihn zu erwürgen drohte.  
,,Ich an deiner Stelle, würde mich von deinem geliebten Hannibal verabschieden. Und wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, widme ich dir meine volle Aufmerksamkeit‘‘, sagte Crawford und schenkte ihr einen vielsagenden Blick.

Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, nutze Hannibal und rammte ihm, seine Harpy in den Hals. Crawford ließ von ihm ab und sein warmes Blut, ergoss sich auf den Teppichboden. Jack blickte ihn entsetzt an, bis das Licht in seinen Augen erlosch und er zu Boden stürzte.  
Hannibal wischte sich, über seinen blutigen Mund und wandte sich Will zu, um ihr zu helfen. Er löste ihre Fesseln und legte eine Decke, über ihre zitternden Schultern.

,,Du hast ihn umgebracht‘‘, sagte sie und blickte ihn mit tränennassen Augen an.  
,,Sollte ich dastehen und mitansehen, wie er dich tötet?‘‘, erwiderte er und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. ,,Ich konnte dich nicht verlieren, Will.‘‘  
Und sie wusste, dass er von mehr sprach, als ihrem möglichen Tod.  
Und trotz allem, konnte sie den Anblick von Jacks leblosen Körper, nicht ertragen.  
,,Ich glaube mir wird schlecht‘‘, hauchte Will.  
,,Ganz ruhig, tief durchatmen‘‘, sagte Hannibal und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, während er sie zur Tür führte.  
,,Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause.‘‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal, der Ritter in strahlender Rüstung.
> 
> Ich hab die Beschreibung der Flucht absichtlich weggelassen. Ganz ehrlich? Ich wüsste selbst nicht, wie er das geschafft haben sollte. Aber ich konnte und wollte Will nicht sterben lassen, also ist Hannibal, wie auch immer, aus seiner Zelle geflohen und kam ihr zur Hilfe.
> 
> harpy: So heißt das Messer, dass Hannibal sowohl im Film, als auch in der Serie benutzt.


	8. Zeit

Frisch geduscht, aber immer noch zitternd, trat Will ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Hannibal bereits auf dem Sofa saß und auf sie wartete.  
,,Hier, ich habe dir einen Tee gemacht‘‘, sagte er und reichte ihr eine große Tasse, ihres Lieblingstees.  
,,Danke, Hannibal‘‘, erwiderte Will und nahm die Tasse mit zittrigen Händen entgegen.  
Sie machte es sich neben ihm, auf dem Sofa bequem, blickte ins Leere und war in ihren Gedanken versunken.  
In der friedlichen Stille, beobachtete Hannibal sie intensiv und was er sah, zerriss seine Seele. Sie zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper, in ihren Augen lag ein verlorener Blick und an ihren Handgelenken waren deutlich, die Spuren der Fesseln zu erkennen.

Und er spürte, wie ihn ein unbändiger Hass durchströmte, der ihn bei lebendigen Leibe zu verbrennen drohte. Aber er hasste nicht nur Jack, der letztendlich seine gerechte Strafe, durch seine Hand erhalten hatte. Nein, er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er sie nicht hatte beschützen können. Und als sie so verloren vor ihm saß, wünschte er sich nichts mehr als sie zu berühren. Aber er hatte Angst, so schreckliche Angst, dass sie zerbrechen würde.

Erst als sie ihn leicht an der Schulter berührte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine Tasse, in seinem harten Griff zerbrochen und sich geschnitten hatte.  
,,Warte ich hole, etwas zum verbinden‘‘, sagte Will und ließ Hannibal allein zurück.  
Als sie mit den nötigen Materialien zurück kam, begutachte sie behutsam seine Wunde. ,,Du hast Glück, der Schnitt ist nicht sehr tief, ein Verband wird ausreichen‘‘, sagte sie und begann die Wunde zu versorgen.  
Er lächelte, als er sie so konzentriert bei der Arbeit beobachten konnte.  
Und als sie fertig war, betrachte er seine verbundenen Hand.  
,,Danke, Will‘‘, sagte Hannibal und blickte sie an. Sie schenkte ihm, ein bezauberndes Lächeln und seine Finger kribbelten, mit dem Wunsch ihre lockigen Strähnen, dir ihr ins Gesicht gefallen waren, fort zu streichen.

Dann, beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn. Und für einen kurzen Moment, war er zu überrascht um zu reagieren, doch dann erwiderte Hannibal ihren Kuss voller Leidenschaft. Und er hätte sich beinahe vergessen, doch er konnte das nagende Gefühl, der Ungewissheit nicht ignorieren.  
Er musste wissen, ob sie ihn auch wirklich wollte.  
Er wollte sie. Er wollte sie so sehr, dass es ihm beinahe den Verstand raubte. Aber er würde den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er etwas genommen hatte, von dem sie nicht bereit war es zu geben. Also packte er ihre Schultern und entzog sich ihrer Berührung. ,,Warte Will ich glaube, dass ist keine gute Idee. Du bist aufgewühlt und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit, noch in einem Schockzustand und ich will nicht, dass du irgendetwas tust, was du mit Sicherheit später bereuen wirst.‘‘  
,,Bitte Hannibal, ich spüre immer noch, seine Hände auf meinem Körper. Ich fühle mich so beschmutzt. Ich will, dass dieses Gefühl verschwindet. Bitte hilf mir‘‘, flehte Will und versuchte ihn erneut zu küssen.

Um sie zu stoppen, hatte er ihre Hände neben ihrem Kopf, gegen die Lehne gepresst.  
,,Nein Will, sieh mich an. Willst du das hier wirklich, danach gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Ich werde dich, nie wieder gehen lassen können‘‘, drohte Hannibal und verstärkte den Griff auf ihre Handgelenke.  
,,Ja ich will es, ich...‘‘ doch bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, küsste er sie und raubte ihr den Atem. Und in diesem Moment, gab es nur sie und ihn.  
Als sich beide, voneinander lösten um wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen, blickte er sie mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen eindringlich an, hob sie hoch und ließ sie auf das Bett nieder.

Er begann, ihren Hals mit warmen Küssen zu bedecken und fuhr mit seinen Fingern zärtlich, ihre Wirbelsäule entlang. Mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung, entledigte er sich ihres Oberteils. Er beugte sich hinab und liebkoste ihre Brüste. Will streifte mit zitternden Händen, sein Hemd von seinem Oberkörper und strich, mit ihren Fingerspitzen langsam über seine Muskeln. Als ihre Finger seinen Hosenbund erreichten, nahm er ihre Hände, in die seinen. Drückte sie auf das Bett und presste ihre Hände, über ihrem Kopf, auf die Matratze.  
Während er ihre Schulter mit sanften Bissen bedeckte, ließ er seine Finger bedächtig über die zarte Haut ihres Bauches über ihren Venushügel, bis zu ihrer intimes Stelle gleiten. Er teilte sanft ihr Schamlippen und begann sie, in langsamen kreisenden Bewegungen zu stimulieren.  
Will spürte, wie sich ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib ausbreitete, doch bevor sie ihren Orgasmus erreichen konnte, stoppte Hannibal. Und sie blickte ihn, mit ihren glasigen Augen enttäuscht an. Hannibal stieß ein leises Lachen aus.  
Und dann, fuhr küssend ihren Körper entlang, bis er an ihrer Scham ankam. Er spreizte ihre Schenkel und begann sie, mit zarten Küssen zu liebkosen. Sie vergrub, ihre Hände in seinem Haar und rang um Atem. Er stimulierte sie mit seiner Zunge, bis sie sich aufbäumte und endlich, den ersehnten Höhepunkt erreichte.  
Während sich ihr wild schlagendes Herz ein wenig beruhigte, richtete er sich auf. Und dann sah er suchend in ihre Augen, als fürchte er in ihrem Blick, jene Abweisung zu erkennen, die er bereits vor fünf Jahren erfahren hatte. Doch sie schlang ihre Beine, um seine Hüften und er drang behutsam in sie ein.

Und sie spürte, in diesem vollkommenen Moment, dass sie sich all die Jahre selbst belogen hatte. All die Zeit, war sie vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen geflohen. Sie liebte ihn. Sie hatte ihn, damals geliebt. Und sie würde ihn, ihr ganzen Leben lang lieben. Und diese Erkenntnis, brachte sie zum weinen.

,,Alles in Ordnung, habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Soll ich aufhören?‘‘, fragte Hannibal besorgt und wollte sich von ihr lösen, doch sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, um ihn zu stoppen. Und sprach die Wahrheit aus, die sie all die Zeit verleugnet hatte.  
,,Ich liebe dich, Hannibal. Ich habe dich, die ganze Zeit über geliebt.‘‘

Und Hannibal, dem Worte seine Stärke und seine Waffe waren, war sprachlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal kann es ganz schön schwer sein, solche Szenen zu schreiben. Es soll ja, alles geschmackvoll bleiben. 
> 
> Voraussichtlich, kommen noch zwei Kapitel. Mal sehen.


	9. Glück

,,Hannibal Lecter, sprachlos. Das ich, dass noch erleben darf‘‘, sagte Will lächelnd und strich ihm zärtlich, das Haar aus der Stirn.  
Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern, über seine Stirn und seine Wangenknochen entlang.  
Hannibal spürte, wie sein Herz unkontrolliert schlug und drohte, in seiner Brust zu zerspringen.  
Und er rang um Atem und Kontrolle. Doch er wusste, wenn es um Will ging zerbröckelte seine Fassade, seit jeher, in tausend Scherben.  
,,Ich... ich liebe dich auch, Will. Mehr, als du es dir vorstellen kannst‘‘, sagte Hannibal mit belegter Stimme und küsste sie liebevoll. 

Sie liebten sich, bis spät in die Nacht. Und als sie beide, erschöpft umschlungen lagen, strich Hannibal zärtlich über ihren Rücken.  
Und in der friedlichen Stille, erklang Wills Stimme.  
,,Was machen wir jetzt, Hannibal? Wie soll es weiter gehen?‘‘, sagte sie und strich über seine Brust, während sie ihn fragend anblickte.  
,,Ich weiß es auch nicht, Will. Doch über eins bin ich mir gewiss, ich möchte, dass du für immer an meiner Seite bleibst‘‘, antwortete Hannibal.  
Nach einer nachdenklichen Pause, umfasste er ihr Gesicht mit seiner Hand und fuhr fort: ,,Komm mit mir, Will. Wir gehen wohin du willst. Solange wir zusammen sind, ist der Rest nicht von Bedeutung‘‘, sagte Hannibal und blickte sie eindringlich an.

Und Will spürte, dass er sein Herz, vor ihr offen legte und sie hatte schreckliche Angst, danach zu greifen.  
Hannibal, sah ihre Unsicherheit und umarmte sie.  
,,Hör mir zu Will, ich werde dich immer lieben, dass wird sich niemals ändern. Ich...‘‘  
Doch sie unterbrach ihn bereits.  
,,Das ist es nicht, Hannibal. Ich habe Angst. Ich habe Angst vor dieser Finsternis, die in dir schlummert‘‘, sagte Will und fuhr mit fester Stimme fort, ,,Ich weiß nicht warum du diese Dinge tust, Hannibal. Und ich werde dich auch nicht bedrängen. Ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann bereit bist, mir alles zu erzählen. Aber, du musst mir versprechen, dass du keinen Menschen mehr tötest. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht‘‘  
Und nach einer kurzen Stille, die sich für Will wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, antwortete er.  
,,Ich werde es versuchen.‘‘ Und dann küsste er sie liebevoll.

 

 

,,Komm schon Hannibal, wir kommen noch zu spät und ich dachte du würdest unpünktliche Menschen verabscheuen‘‘, sagte Will und ein bezauberndes Lächeln, stahl sich auf ihre roten Lippen. ,,Verzeih mir, aber es scheint mir, als könne ich einfach nicht genug von dir bekommen‘‘, erwiderte er, vergrub seine Hände in ihrem Haar und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Seit Will sein Leben mit ihm teilte, hatte er nie wieder den Drang verspürt, jemanden zu töten. Will, besaß die Gabe, die grausame Bestie in seinem Innern zu besänftigten.  
Hannibal, war in seinem ganzen Leben, noch nie so glücklich gewesen.  
Alles war perfekt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiermit endet die Geschichte, Corpus Delicti.  
> Diesmal sag ich lieber nichts, zum Thema Fortsetzung. Ich habe schon ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts handfestes. Also belasse ich es lieber bei einem: Wir werden sehen.


End file.
